


SU/Lovecraft au

by mikeellee



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Steven Universe (Cartoon), X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Goddesses, Grief/Mourning, Love, Lovecraftian, Plot Twists, Post-Death in the Family, True Love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: I´ve done several Lovecraft aus, but, only this one I´ll publish here. Also, fuck Tumblr.Kitty Pryde is a normal girl, as normal, any mutant is allowed to be, one day, things get even crazier than before with the arrival of HIM and now Kitty must protect the earth from being destroyed from this entity of chaos, HIM has several names but is almost ironic that he chooses Nightcrawler as worms usually aren´t cable of such destruction.





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Not sure what to say here, I have this idea of Zaorva doing what Rose did, except she didn´t get pregnant or anything like that, the truth is…her death did cause panic among the others, outer gods, because if someone of higher rank as her can be killed…then what´s the next step? I also see the Outer Gods as sort the Greek Gods(the betrayal, occasional incest and then back at the dinner table, no consequences) and FUCK Lovecraft!!

[Soundtrack for This au](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FE0qIG-h4rIE&t=ZDAzNzQ3OWFmMDI5MWExM2UzYjA4OGIyZTc0YjU3OWJjZGVhNjZkYixiVm53NjRIdA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afi7AX7Gl4gn8h6Me8z2gjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181248569076%2Fsulovecraft-au&m=1)

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

If Kitty can pinpoint when her life starts to change the answer would be in her first leading mission in Japan, Nagano. The townsfolks are being attacked by deformed and mutated creatures akin to a demonic bunny with no eyes and a big mouth.

Kitty creates a crystal blue shield and this makes the creatures go after her. Her team, Piotr, Boom-Boom and Morph hurdle together as they wait for a plan, what Kitty did should have shocked after all.

The creature starts to bang his mighty fist on the shield causing pain for himself until his loud scream suddenly does not seem angry.

“Hey!” Kitty calls out for what seems to be the leader who seems to respond to Kitty and only Kitty “ let´s talk, why are you attacking the city and its citizen?”

The creature has no ability to speak but as putting his claws on the shield, the mutated creature starts to tell their story. They are called the Elder Bairns, they were created by a Goddess who put on this land and give to them, all they want is to slepp…as they already feast…however, the humans destroyed their home in order to create a pathway.

Kitty opens her eyes and speaks firmly. Like a mother should with her children.

“If I fix this, you promise to leave the townsfolk alone?” Kitty asked and the Elder Bairns promised as all they want is to sleep if that´s what Kitty truly wishes they won´t harm any human as long they leave them alone.

Kitty uses her magic and the pathway is disbanded as the Elder Bairns have their home back.

It was easier to convince mutated bunnies to follow an order than humans as they have problems to deal with and of course, no one takes kindly to Kitty talking so friendly to monsters that devoured humans like it was nothing.

______________________________________________

Ever since that day, things did change. Kitty Pryde feels eyes on her, several on them are analysing her in everywhere, every time. Her azure eyes would merely look at the thousands of eyes until they all morph into a big moon, a big eye that is looking deeply at her.

She should be petrified, yet, Kitty can walk as the eyes vanish into thin air.

_____________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde returns to the mansion as Ororo is talking with someone, not a noisy person by nature, but Ororo is remiscing the good old days and Kitty loves to hear stories with her favourite X-men…yet, the person she is talking is new to Kitty.

“Ah Kitten” Ororo smiles brightly and gesture to Kitty to sit too “I was telling Kurt the time we and Scott freed those mutants from the Friends of Humanity and make Grayson look like the fool he is”

Kitty looks at the man called Kurt, blue fur and golden eyes and a smirk and Kitty step away.

“Who is this?” Kitty asked a bit rudely as she knows every mutant that is associated with the X-men and she knows this story that Ororo is telling, however, there´s no version with a man called Kurt.

“Kitten!” Ororo admonishes her and asks Kurt to forgive her, Kitty usually is not like that.

“And how is our Kitten? Likes to play with magic?”

Kitty looks into his eyes and summons the soulsword to cut Kurt, nothing happens, except that Ororo is now angry at Kitty and even though she is a grown-up woman…Storm has no qualms in grounding her.

“I´m sorry about that, she usually is not like that, you know that Kitty is such a sweetie person,” Ororo says now confused.

“And…how is our Kitten? How long has she play with magic?”

“Since she was born”

__________________________________

Kitty didn´t get any favours by questioning Kurt´s existence, therefore, the woman decides to play this game and apologise to Kurt saying it was a crazy mission and of course, she remembers good old Kurt.

The man does not seem to attack any of the X-men. As normally he is just…there. Sometimes asking questions behind Kitty´s back about her powers.

(It does not go unnoticed how everyone seems to cater his demands, even Jean who dislike helping, seems extra helpful to the point she even works with Rogue if that would please this Kurt)

Only when Kitty touches and concentrates hard enough, she seems to manage to break Ororo, Scott and Rogue from this spell as they believe in her.

“Shadow King?” Rogue suggested readily to take her glove out.

“No…I think it is someone else” Scott said and Kitty agrees.

_______________________________________

Suddenly, the X-men starts to feel changes(all that didn´t side with Kitty) Jubilee becames a vampire, Beast goes insane talking about spirals and Jean gets quiter and quieter.

Logan was not forgotten by this madness as the man starts to think he is a real animal, not in the sense of being a rustic man, in the sense of being a real animal. Ironically or not, the man got shot by a hunter thinking he really got a wild animal and the wound didn´t heal as it should.

Kurt, meanwhile, merely stays in the mansion watching and taking notes as Kitty uses the shield once again.

_____________________________________

Mr and Mrs Pryde are used by this point to have people to talk with journalists as their only daughter is a celebrity now. By this point, they know what to answer and what to not answer.

So, when Jennifer Goodwill shows up, the Prydes know what to say, the woman with her blonde hair and white skin makes questions about Kitty, nothing unusual and the Pryde saw no problem in answer all of them.

“She is a miracle” Mrs Pryde replied fondly “you see, I did get a grave form of cancer and I was supposed to die, however, the Stark industries along with Doctor Banner, a cure was created with dire consequences… I wasn´t supposed to be pregnant…and yet, here is our Kitty”

“That´s a quite story"Jennifer replied.

"When Kitty was born” her father stated “she was born with intense blue eyes, crystal blue, but now…they are just brown like us”

“Oh, that´s interesting”

__________________________________________

Lilandra is a fair queen if nothing else, so, when Kitty asked for help, she saw no problem in giving information as long Xavier is out of the picture(he too is quiet, no, gone and no one has the mind to worry about it now)

“This creature is named Kurt, a fake name, and I know he uses masks, I was wondering if you know who this person may be and how we get rid of it” Kitty stated and Lilandra hummed for a moment until she askes.

“Can you tell me how he really looks like? Maybe is a Luntranox, they love to play this prank” Lilandra suggested and Kitty did mention, or try to, how is Kurt´s real form…Lilandra cut the transmission right there and all the others closer to Kitty step away in fear.

“Sugah…A piece of advice, never repeats how he looks like” Rogue said and she is now trying to call back to Lilandra.

_________________________

One day, Kitty realizes she is not in her bed nor in her room or the mansion. She is elsewhere, drifting in the space and time(“I hate the space, is cold, silent and no one can hear you scream”) until Kitty realizes that she is not alone. She is in some sort of space castle.

The doors are huge and small, nothing makes sense, though maybe it wasn´t to make sense. She is now in a room, a throne is easily spotted as the doors open with great fanfare and Kitty has the right mind to hide.

Is him…Of course is him. In his real form.

“Why do you hide away from me?” Kurt´s tone is sombre and Kitty panics until he adds “My Belasco, I called you here to talk and not to play hide and seek”

And she saw Belasco, bowing to this Kurt and does not dare to look at his real form.

“How are the dire wraths?” Kurt asked a bit regal and cold and Belasco merely shivers and that is enough(more than enough) to make Kitty feels fear. If Belasco is afraid of him…This creature is another league of its own.

“They are ready as you wish”

“Good, you did make a mistake with me, once, and you will not want to repeat the same mistake, Am I clear?” the creature speaks and only now Kitty notices how his voice rings through the place.

“Of course”

“I want to see this planet destroyed, I want it gone, ” the creature speaks full of malice “if you fail me, again, I will found a new use for you, my Belasco and you won´t like it”

Belasco is dismissed and vanish. Kitty watches as the creature now looks to a pink bubble and puts his hand(tentacle to be exact) to cover his eyes as he begins to cry.

“Zaorva” the word was spoken as it is sacred and the pink bubble remains where it is.

Kitty somehow is back to her own bed. Degusting what she saw and no one ever saw him crying.

______________________________________

“You are a very interesting human” Kurt once speak as they are in a cornfield. Kitty is trying to dialogue with an Outer God, Nyarlathotep, to spare this planet. “I’ll give that, but, nothing will prevent me to see this planet gone forever”

“But…wasn´t that a planet Zaorva created?” kitty reasoned with him “Don´t you want to spare for her sake?”

“This was the planet where she was killed!” Kurt scream angrily “it does not deserve compassion or mercy,  and how do you know about Zaorva?”

“I …just know, but, if you are dead set in destroying this planet, I´ll stop you”

(“I´m dead set in protecting this planet, Nyarlathotep” it causes a flashback and Kurt can´t believe he remembers this memory because of a human)

“I know you will, but Katzchen, I´m the crawling God of Chaos and I´ll get my wish, but my offer remains, you are interesting …Human, I have no problem in spare you. You can learn many things outside this planet”

“Pass,” Kitty said and Kurt look at the west and a smile plays on his face, his mask, as a huge explosion of fire caught Kitty´s attention.

“The Pheonix has wakened, Katzchen, my offer still remains as you…are interesting,” Kurt said as Kitty goes to the where the fire starts.

_________________________________

“I´m life, I´m the force. I´m Pheonix” Jean or what used to be Jean scream to the bodies on the ground. Kitty arrives in the scene only to see her friends almost dead on the ground as Pheonix is gleefully to see Kitty Pryde.

“Finally, after all those centuries, we´ll finally resolve our conflict, Zaorva” Pheonix points at Kitty who is confused but in position to attack.

“I´m not Zaorva, I´m Kitty Pryde”

Both women clashes against each other, fire and water as cliche as it sounds. Fire against Kitty´s magic. Pheonix seems to laugh at the fight and not caring for the casualties.

“I must say, while your new body is strange, you still remain the same, I´ll want to defeat you,” Pheonix said, “Zaorva”

“I´m not Zaorva” Kitty declares with her crystal blue eyes shining as she now has the upper hand and is making the Pheonix back down, losing the ground, Pheonix decides to leave to fight another day, after all, she got a new body today.

“My name is Kitty Pryde…I´m not Zaorva,” Kitty said to no one and suddenly all the other X-men starts to move and rose from the ground.


	2. A not so regal meeting

N/A: I really love the concept of Pheonix and Lovecraft Kurt being frenemies but let´s increase the situation by making Lovecraft Kurt from the higher member of the Outer God court (the big boss) and Pheonix is the lower member.

[Music that inspire This chapter](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FKw2Ic_2XdVQ&t=ZTMwODBmZjU5MjE3NzVkOTA2NTcwYjJhMTdkM2M3MWJiNmVkOThmNixZN1VSckk2OA%3D%3D&b=t%3Afi7AX7Gl4gn8h6Me8z2gjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181300420466%2Fsulovecrafta-not-so-reagal-meeting&m=1)

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

If the humans can come up for a location to the Greek Gods, the Mount Olympus, sure they can think of a place where the Outer Gods live, except they don´t. The concept of home to an entity that exists as long the universe gives the proverbial first step is hard to conceive and even so their “homes” can often change in a blink of an eye.

Nyarlathotep is often taken by the changes as his own name morphed from the universe to universe, to people to people, yet, the fear remains, the power remains. There was an old time where this power was enough, now, it hardly matters(or now it is the only thing that truly matters to him)

In his indigo fur humanoid form, the entity merely observes the space where the chaos resides, the servants are doing their chores the best they can(how can one ignore the looming eye of chaos itself?) until their master asked them to leave. He wishes to be alone with his thoughts.

His humanoid hand goes to the pink bubble, the only thing that never suffered any change, it is not from his own design as pink does not go well with his aesthetic, but, is a gift the crawling god of chaos can´t ever get rid of.

Putting a hand on the surface the entity ponders in destroying the gift, rip to shreds, it wouldn´t take a second to do so, yet, his hands remained unmoved.

(“this, my dear Nyar, is a present for you” “about my conquest in the red sands?” “no, well, sort of, but because I want to give you a present, the humans do give present to the person they love”)

HIs eyes are closed as now tears only make itself known once fat drops of tears drop on the floor and the name was spoken with reverence. Zaorva.

“Glad to know that not everything changes, the primordial matters still remains,” the voice is familiar even if the body changes. Pheonix in her bird flame form greets the crawling god of chaos in a mockery of a bow. “Still pining over her? how long has been since she dies? a few centuries, right?”

A tentacle flies to her beak and breaks it causing a loud sound echoes in the place. A new beak is crafted from her flames(but the pain still lingers)

“Is good to know that your stupidity never changes, the primordial things never change”

“Haha, your sense of humour still remains,” Pheonix said and didn´t seem to mind the throne in the centre of the place, the symbolic image of his power and dominance.

“Why are you here? You have a host now, go destroy the earth, it would make me very happy” the crawling god respond and Pheonix only replied that that´s the reason why she can´t destroy the earth.

“But I came here to seek Zaorva” the word was spoken with a myriad of feelings. Disgust, envy, respect, sadness and joy. The crawling God has no qualms in breaking and cause more pain to the flame bird(and old dance of them) until he finally replied.

“If you wish to die again, all you have to do is speak, Cthylla knows very well how much I want to get rid of her, despair and destruction know what I can do, so, Pheonix you are nothing to me, if you wish to die, I´ll be happy to give you this ride”

“Charming as always, Nyarty, "Pheonix laughs off(it irks him how this nickname can be used by someone else aside his Zaorva, it saddens him that she won´t call him anything ever again) like a threat against her life it wasn´t a big deal, it used not be a big deal, now death is the main topic, no one can talk about anything as the change means Zaorva´s death and they aren´t immune to death as they thought so.

"But, do you really want to get rid of the earth? she always liked that planet”

“It will give me the immeasurable pleasure to see that planet gone, and if won´t help me, I will destroy with my own hands”

“Yes, but…what if Zaorva is there?” Pheonix laughs manically at the anger in his face and the crawling God take the form of the true entity covering the space with his mere presence, only the light of the Pheonix shines now.

“I meet that woman, Kitty Pryde, and she has Zaorva´s shield, and think about, no one, not even the girl the old Belasco tried to recruit can summon such weapon, now, this petite woman can summon and use the shield as it is hers”

“She is just a herald of Zaorva, stupid bird”

“I suppose that is correct, it is logic and rich coming from you, but, not even her most favourite herald, Venus, can summon the shield, why this woman can?” Pheonix takes a small victory as the crawling god is confused as the Firebird continues. “I fight her, and true, maybe you are right, my host was a mess and I admit this could have contributed to her victory as I did committed mistakes in the past, but, crawling god of chaos, think about it,  only one person can use the Zaorva´s shield, why this small herald can?”

“Maybe she is a herald, but what if she isn´t it?”

“What if I break your existence and spread among the universe again?” the anger and bitterness in his words to prove a point to Pheonix. Doubt, not even him could use the shield, why this human can?

“Oh no, thank you, I´m still adjusting to this host, but, think about it, and later you can do whatever you want” the firebird flies away and the crawling god of chaos has many things to ponder now.

___________________________________-

Meanwhile, on earth, the X-men are taking care of their injuries and getting information on what happened.

“So, sugah, Jean got infected by Pheonix, fight you and flies off?” Rogue asked using a borrow ability to heal to take care some of Scott´s injuries.

“Yes, it was my shield, I was lucky” Kitty speaks as she did tell Ororo the situation, the older woman is not happy with Jean for a long time, but is not sure if she is relieved or sad with Jean Grey gone.

The victory is cut short when Kitty reveals some macabre things, the X-men need to be prepared.

“Spit out, Kitty, you have that look that means, more bad news, ok, tell us, we are X-men, we are used,” Scott said  as Rogue kissed his check(“well, Scott Summer has a sense of humour” “it was bound to happen”)

“Remember the Kurt guy fellow, the alien that wears masks? it turns out he is a bigger threat to us and I think, and I can´t believe I´ll say this, but we need the Avengers help” many react negatively to the news until a new voice joins the conversation.

“Katya is right, Nyarlathotep, the crawling god of chaos plans to destroy the earth and we can´t face him alone” Yana shows up and Kitty won´t mention that she did shiver when using his name. “I dislike that as much as you do Scott, but, we can´t face him alone” Yana then asks Kitty for her help, she knows how to deal with people(Yana´s words) and now they need all the help.


	3. Egypt

N/A: Oh, boy ever since I saw the PPG episode where they blatantly reference Nyarty, I thought, NOPE, I need to do a drabble with this idea somehow.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

Elisabeth Braddock saw far too much to not question anything the X-men request by this point, so, when Ororo and Kitty asked, in a private meeting, for a trip to Egypt and Wakanda(that is no longer a secret) the woman didn´t question much, however, as Ororo is explaining the hostile situation between Wakanda and Atlantis Betsy´s eyes travel to Kitty´s cleavage not in a leery sense, but her shirt is covered with buttons and one of them are opening letting the woman see a glimpse of the birthmark and the woman can´t help feeling a bit of discomfort by the birthmark. It is ugly, extremely ugly.

“Betsy!” Ororo screams noticing Betsy´s face and where her eyes are and have white eyes looking at the Braddock in disappointment.

“I´m sorry, I shouldn´t be looking” Betsy tries to explain as she averts her eyes away from Kitty, who in turn, does not seem to care much.

“Is fine, is ok.” she sighs “ I got this odd birthmark and many got uncomfortable around it, I can´t explain how I got it, but I got it and I don´t mind, but don´t need to gawk at me, is just a birthmark like any other”

“Of course,” Betsy said feeling her skin crawl and only subside when Kitty closed all the buttons. The plan is to Ororo go to Wakanda and talk with the leaders as well a representant of Atlantis is there waiting for her and Kitty can´t help by admiring this woman that is so important to the point that two nations cease temporarily their feud to hear her talk.

“Kitten, promise you´ll be careful,” Ororo asked once they are arriving in their destination and the woman nods “whatever you may see there it won´t be pretty”

“I know, but, we need more information about him”

________________________________

Ororo arrives in Wakanda, the welcome party was less than ideal as the bodyguard of the king look at her in a mix of distrust and admiration. Namor and T´Challa share different opinions on the mutant named Storm as she asked for an alliance with both countries to defeat a bigger threat.

Shure, the princess, and wearing her black panther uniform, has one emotion at seeing Ororo Monroe again.

“You dare to show your face here? You betray us for your precious X-men and now talk about an alliance” Shuri speaks and half of the council shares her sentiment “and do you really think we would form an alliance with our enemies to fight one of your problems?”

“Shuri, what I did in the past does not matter a moment, the earth is in danger and last time I check Wakanda is part of EARTH as much Atlantis is, this fight of you can wait for another day, this situation cannot,” Ororo stated in a regal way and many are deliberating about this.

“What is the name of this foe that even the X-men have a problem with?” Namor asked once again shirtless.

“We don´t dare to say his name, but here we call him the black pharaoh” the name is well known for everyone even Shuri who let go of her grudges against Storm to talk with her brother, now, the situation has changed.

___________________________________

Kitty walks into the city of Cairo and looking for a cult that workship the crawling god is not as much of a daunting task as she thought it would be. The crawling god of chaos may have several different names, but, in the end, it is easy to spot his cult.

However, the cult in itself was not what Kitty was expecting, instead of a scary dungeon with dead bodies, she is in the conference room 222, and instead of death talk and maniacal laughter, all she is listening is a power point presentation with a smiling woman.

(Lovecraft is wrong as Nyarty´s cult is really diverse)

Kitty Pryde is one of the new members and is getting feed up to the power point presentation as the woman(the leader of the taking care of new members and is a true Egyptian woman, named Chione,  with dark skin and her assistant is a British woman, named Amy, with a white skin, if Kitty had any humour at the moment, she would laugh at how Lovecraft was wrong)  

“Any questions? Amy please, give them the flyers to the new members” Chione suggested and the British woman happily obliges giving the flyers to Kitty and to Jenna, a woman with Aussie accent and with red hair along with green eyes. that likes to mention her travels. Kitty is ignoring the other woman as she raises her hand.

“Yes, Miss Pryde?” Chione asked looking at more papers and Kitty can´t understand his cult.

“Where is the big boss?” the question break the mood as Chione and Amy stop smiling, Kitty is not looking at Jenna, as the woman answer in unison.

“No one can see him nor speak his name, the crawling god appears to the ones that truly deserve it and your fame or money or beauty or much less money will impress the crawling god of chaos” the women answer together and Kitty has to admit that was pretty creepy.

“Do you all know that the big boss wants to destroy the earth?” Kitty asked deadpan.

“Our God will save us if we prove our worth,” they said and Kitty shakes her head making more question about his origin and any potential weakness none of those questions makes Kitty gain any favour from the women.

“The Black Pharaoh has no weakness. He is the chaos itself” the women said" the ones who know him more, are in the higher part of the cult and not even us are in there"

“So…you never talk with them?”

“We have lucid dreams, courtesy of him, but, never where graced by his presence” the women have a somewhat sad expression and Kitty narrow her eyes to them and them look at Jenna who is writing on the paper.

“What if I told you he is right here?” Kitty asked and the women look as if Kitty insulted them as her eyes travel to Jenna who stops writing and looks at her with a creepy smile on her face as she starts to laugh at the situation.

“Aww, Katzchen, you really came here to see me?” Jenna said as, with a snap of her fingers, Kitty and Jenna are on the hellish dimension, like the red hair giggles madly. “that´s new, usually people never notice until is too long, how peculiar”

“I can see your face,” Kitty said and this makes Jenna stops smiling as she looks at Kitty´s doe eyes narrowing his eyes(she, his mask is a female now) and a dark blue tentacle wrapped Kitty´s waist.

“ You can see my face?” Jenna asked as now with her eyes crimson and golden. “Come with me, little human”

“And your cult?” Kitty asked.

“They are not important, not worthy enough, but you…you are.” the Jenna smiles maniacally.

“Why?” Kitty said with her crystal blue eyes appearing as her hands have the same glow.

“Because you are the last thing of …Zaorva” his tentacle touch, oh so gently, her hand, looking at the palm of her hand with a soft expression that Kitty remember from her dream(dream? that was real, but, it is hard to explain what is real and fantasy sometimes) as the tentacle seems to reverence Kitty´s palms with a longing gaze.

“Zaorva?” Kitty asked.

“She dies before marking you, it is because of her that you got this power and her shield,” Jenna said.

“But…I never meet this Zaorva, this power is mine and mine alone” Kitty said shaking her head. The mask is now cracking as the human skin is turning yellow. Kitty starts to struggle among the tentacles and one of her buttons are opened and Jenna saw the birthmark and his eyes are locked on the birthmark.

“Hey!” Kitty said as the tentacle let her go.

“That mark….why you have it? Who are you?”

“The birthmark is a birthmark, you are intelligent to know what this means, also, I´m the human who will defend this planet against you” Kitty has the shield ready and for her surprise, Jenna just walk away as she is now on Cairo, on her small hotel room.


	4. Repeat

N/A: this is an idea that is repeating in my mind, so, uhm….plot twist?

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

Sabertooth aka Victor Creed is hardly someone that would be considered the poster child of sanity, however, the mutant has to at least acknowledge the situation in front of him.

Victor Creed wakes up, on a bright Tuesday, and has a new mission signed by Magneto himself, the mission to cut the long briefing short, is to kill the president and the internationals representants in front the entire media, somehow this will help the mutant cause.

Sabertooth realizes the mission in half of a day, killing the president and the committee in the most brutal way possible and in the best way for the camera. Magneto is pleased, although is hard to tell seems like the man has one emotion nowadays.

The man goes to sleep only to wake up on another Tuesday as Magneto assigned the same mission for Victor Creed and the pattern repeats for some time now.

Today, Victor Creed decides to ask his boss how killing the president of the nation will help the mutants from extinction. Magneto is on the same mood as always and the result shouldn´t be a surprise. Next day, Victor questioned again and to be different even attack Magneto. On the next day, building a rebellion against Magneto, on the next day, he killed everyone in the room, on the next day, Victor Creed enters in despair, on the next day Victor spends 24 hours thinking about his life.

“Why this is happening?” Victor would be asked to himself or to anyone that is listening. Did he lose his mind? Is this limbo? Sabertooth never really ponders about his actions before, after all, he thought of himself as the most powerful mutant ever so consequences mean nothing to him.

“Now, I think it does” Victor replies to himself. Sabertooth is thinking about his victims and suddenly their death doesn´t bring any joy…maybe the animal does not want to be an animal any longer.

On the next day, the same mission, and Victor can only sigh dejectedly as nothing will change. Magneto is speaking in the same way as the others are obediently listening to his words.

“That´s why Sabertooth will lead the attack against the president of the us” Magneto exclaimed and in Victor´s opinion the man is being way too dramatic.

“Why?” replied tired “I always ask you how killing the leader of this nation will benefit anyone but you” ignoring the stares the man continues “you speak about Utopia for Mutants but honestly? I think you just want your own empire, you just want to be king and in a way, you are being equal to the people you despise so much…almost like that book Animal farm”

“You can read?” someone asked surprised and Victor can´t be mad, he was an animal and now he just wants to be a human

“So, Magneto, if you truly want to help the mutant kind, stop those plans, this will lead the public to hate even more mutants” Victor Creed replied as he easily blocks the same attack from Magneto.

The man ordered the others to attack Sabertooth but the men don´t seem to be into this order very much.

“You never asked my questions before Erik, do you truly want to save the mutants? Do you really care about your own sons?” Victor asked managing to block the attacks and stop Magneto.

“What happened to you? yesterday you would kill without hesitation”

“Yesterday was a long time ago”

Sabertooth manages to escape and not killing Magneto, no, enough of killing. Enough!

Magneto´s plan would not be stopped so easily. If Sabertooth wouldn´t make the killing, Magneto can kill without hesitation, and as the man is ready to strike the president and the others, Sabertooth stops knocking him out.

(For a moment, he thought the X-men would show up, but, of course, they wouldn´t believe in his words now)

A fight ensued and in the end, Magneto was stopped. This hardly will make the entire nation love mutants, especially according to his long criminal records, but, at least, the situation won´t aggravate.

He even let to be captured without resistance.

As the man is throw in a cell, the mutant ponders if this will make any difference, if he can truly change.

When Sabertooth opens his eyes, it is Wednesday and even the fact he is in a cell means nothing for the man as it is Wednesday. Not Tuesday, and the man never get happier as right now.

_____________________________

Kitty Pryde was doing the dishes as Alisson was talking with her excitedly about something and only when the woman starts to laugh loudly that prompts Kitty to snap back to reality as a plate fall from her hands into the ground.

Kitty uses her magic to repair the plate and the other woman looks pointy at Kitty and seeing as she gets no result decides to be straightforward.

“What do you think?” Alisson asked.

“About what?” Kitty asked again.

“You really wasn´t paying attention” Alisson rolls her eyes “ about Sabertooth´s redemption, or better yet, supposed redemption”

Kitty frown at this and for her own life she can´t remember what she was thinking, but, somehow the word Sabertooth makes sense in her thoughts, at least, it did.

“Oh, what do you mean?”

“Were you thinking on another indie song? I respect that, but, when someone is talking to you…pay attention to them, anyway, it seems Magneto wanted to kill the president of the US and Sabertooth stops him and even makes a nice speech about it”

“Well, anyone can get redemption if they truly wanted”

“But Kitty…is Sabertooth, he is a villain”

“And we thought Wolverine was a hero”

______________________________________________

Bonus:

Nyarlathotep watched everything anywhere, anytime. Nothing surprises the deity, quite the opposite, however, there are always the first time. Looking at the globe, one of his many, many, many eyes, all the crawling god saw was more questions and he will get the answers no matter what.

The chaos itself summon one of Zaorva´s first creations, her first herald, Venus, to have a chat, normally he wouldn´t care for his existence(and maybe would consider destroy her)except this is not a typical situation and the entity wants answers at any cost.

Venus didn´t dare to look into his eyes, being the first hardly matters now, she grovels in the ground as her red hair is far too long now covering her back entirely, therefore, giving a faux sense of security.

“Venus!” Nyarlathotep´s tone is often soothing, you don´t always get answers by fear and intimidation alone “You are one of her first and favourite Herald, she would often talk about you in regards her creations”

Venus remains silent. Do not speak unless he asks for.

“Did she, my Zaorva, created a new Herald, on that stupid planet?” and now Venus can reply with little confidence as possible.

“My lord, milady"Venus didn´t dare to speak the name as Nyarlathotep is famous for not  controlling his emotions very well(but he does create this illusion)” created Earth and many creatures there, however, I can´t say for sure if she created another Herald, usually she would make me go to have a chat with them to make sure they understand their job"

“So, you are saying she didn’t create a Herald?”

“What I´m saying is that I don´t have the certainty of her past actions, she could have made one or not, milady…often did her own things” is the best way to paraphrase the situation and to amend the atmosphere Venus swiftly adds “if you suspect of someone to be her Herald, I can take a look and recognize, even unfinished Heralds have the same aura as mine”

“Good, do that, I want to know ” the entity does not give more information and that should be enough, she has a name to verify, but as the first herald of Zaorva she has the need to at least try to defend Earth(even if she is shaking in fear)

“Are you going to destroy the earth?”

“Yes, that planet deserves to pay”

“And if this woman is one of her last creations?”

“Bring her here, in fact, bring her here regardless, she is an odd thing and I want to understand her more”

“As you wish, ” she replied and then leaves his realms.

Venus was not a warrior and even if she was, no one could stop the Chaos itself.

I´m sorry, Zaorva, I think your blue planet has the days counted.


	5. fighting

N/A: Venus is back and Oh boy she has a problem to solve now.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@dannybagpipesarecalling](https://tmblr.co/mFnNRC1RNxNrSMp3XFz5yKg)

Venus is the first creation of Zaorva, well, maybe the first Herald, not even Zaorva knew what was her first creation anymore. Venus was supposed to aid Zaorva in her chores, however, the woman is anything but a fighter and Cthulu’s herald knew that and in the end, Venus was useless. In the end, Venus has no other chore to do.

Why HIM didn´t eat her? Venus doesn´t know and never dare to ask. Therefore, as much Venus is not a warrior, the red hair arrives in Earth easily, in flames and in the blood(somehow, it makes her think of her own creation, Zaorva  did pluck her out of the fire and her own blood) in the sand on a beach, again, this is very similar to her own creation.

It´s ironic she landed in a beach.

The animals in this planet, or to be more exact, all the species originated from this planet, noticed the woman covered in fire and lava, her primary skin and the humans are screaming in panic.

Easy to remedy this situation, at least. Changing her primary skin for the secondary, and now Venus is just a red hair wearing a loose white dress that is not hiding much. Suddenly, the panic turns into wolf whistle, much to her dismay.

(You hair is pretty, it looks like fire, the words of her master still ring in her mind. Is such a nice contrast with the water, I like it. Zaorva was never a fan of water, how ironic that she is crystal blue, well…she was.)

“Humans, don´t fear me, I came here to only bring the doomsday” some many don´t seem to register the situation or her words “Bring me the X-men”

“I´m the X-men” someone shout and it was copied by others.

“Oh, silly humans, I´m not here for games” rising her hand high she craft a small rain, a small rain of fire. “Let´s try this again, where is the X-men? Where is Kitty Pryde?”

Now the panic resurges as everyone runs away from Venus leaving the beach uninhabited as Venus begins to walk(the salt water touches her feet and the woman only shivers at that, maybe Venus never liked water either)

Fire follows her like a shadow as Venus is aimless looking and waiting for her big mission. Heralds of Zaorva, in general, avoid water at any cost, so, of course, Kitty Pryde is not here.

The West Coast Avengers show up back up by the regular Avengers. Venus only shakes her head, why waste time fighting, the end is closer, is better spent time with your loved ones.

America tries to fly and land a punch, however, Venus merely blocks her powers.

“Child, stay with your friends, stay with your girlfriend. The end is near” Venus replied as America is glued to the ground. Patsy and She-Hulk tried to attack as well. Pantsy was petrified and She-Hulk was thrown to the other side of the city.

Scarlet Witch tries her unfamous hex, it did cause some damage, moreover, the damage was quickly healed as the red hair gaze upon the Scarlet Witch.

“ You knew this day would come, the end of everything, stop fighting Wanda, stay with your brother, with your sons and niece, stay with the man you love enough to bring him back. He is just a human now, stay with him…make the last days on earth pleasant, don´t make this a battlefield” Venus instructed as Wanda is no longer flying. “The end is here”

“Are you one of his Herald?” Wanda asks not daring to say his name, she may have used dark magic to bring Vision back(and making him human) but, not even this would qualify Wanda to speak the name of this Elderly God.

“No, count your blessings, If I was…you all would be dead” the Venus looks into Wanda´s mind and smiles pleased “I knew, a true herald of her wouldn´t be near water”

And with a snap of her fingers, Venus leaves the place untouched as the great heroines are defeated and impossible to counterattack.  
___________________________________  
Venus is not the one to be subtle, especially in this occasion, Storm sends a violent rain, and Venus admits, it´s a pain in the ass, and it made the mood sour as Venus makes a fire rain punish the weather witch(not killing) for the travesty.

“Why waste time fighting? Please, stop and enjoy the life you all have” Venus instructed as the other X-men didn´t seem to listen. “All I want to is to meet the one called Kitty Pryde,” Venus asked one more time as a petite woman jumps from her hidden location and decides to attack her with the spells she knows causing little no damage.

Venus watches the woman as studying her spells. It´s a different aura in this woman, not a regular Herald, not even a half crafted one. The woman is not what Venus was expecting.

(I like that my creations are spontaneous, if I make always the same thing, it would be boring)

“Kitty Pryde!” Venus tries to speak as Kitty is using another spell, attacking, with blue eyes…the hue is a bit familiar. The spells did help her friends to take the new students to the safer house leaving Kitty and Venus alone.

“I´m here, the Avengers told us you are looking for me, are you one of his…servants??”

“God, why everyone thinks that?” Venus shakes her head"No, I serve" then she chuckles humourless “served a much greater deity, anyway, I´m here to see if you are a herald of her too, but, you don´t have the same aura as mine or the others”

“Herald? Why I would be a herald? Are you here to destroy earth too?” Kitty asked with her glowing eyes and hands and Venus steps back as this scene is too similar to be ignored.

(I´ll protect this planet, Venus, I like this one, I want to see how they will carry on)

“No, I could ever destroy a creation of Zoarva, however, HIM wants to destroy this planet and no one dares to fight HIM” Venus explained not minding if she sounds cowardly or not. No one who faces him is alive to tell how it went.

Venus didn´t realize she is shivering, until, Kitty brought it up, as the woman falls on the ground.

“I have to take you to him, he asked me and…please, don´t make go back there with empty hands” Venus pleaded. Kitty comes closer and sits next to her.

“Ok, let´s talk, I´d feel there´s something missing here, so, first tell me why,"Kitty almost used his name but no one likes when she does that, "HIM, wants to destroy the planet”

“Because…Zaorva is killed by Chtulu and HIM being the supreme leader of the intergalactic court, ruler of the Outer Gods, ordered this planet´s execution, it was here that Zaorva was killed” Venus is crying, hot tears evaporate as soon it dwell on her eyes.

“I don´t really believe in that story,” Kitty said looking at Venus as she is a small toddler, it´s odd how a minute ago she is ready to fight this woman and now she wants to ease her pain. Maybe, just maybe, Bobby is right and Kitty is the big mom friend.“How can anyone be sure she was killed here? Where is her body?”

“She vanishes into thin air…but she maybe didn´t die here, but, Chtuly did murder her and this planet was in the equation” Venus explained. Kitty hummed silently at that.

“And why HIM wants me?” Kitty asked and now Venus laughs weakly.

“It must be a misunderstood, he thought you were his Herald or one of his creations, but, since you don´t have the same aura as mine nor of the Elder Bairns…you are just a witch with a new set of powers, nothing more than that” Venus explained hugging herself to calm her hot tears. Kitty gaze upon Venus and then summons something.

“Is because of this?” Venus jumps into the air looking at the shield like never saw one before, and judging by the particular shield she is watching that may be true.

“You have her shield? How? where did you get it? Why did she give to you? Are you really a herald? Maybe an unfinished project…but you are so different from my aura”

“Calm down, I have questions too, ok, first, this shield is mine, I never take from any place, when my magic manifest…the shield appears as well, I was 4 years old with a shield that could be bigger than my family´s car or be at the size of my back-pack” Kitty answers “I have no clue this once belong to Zaorva, again, the shield obeys me and only me. Now, I have no clue about the Herald thing, I don´t think I´m…no one tells me what to do"Kitty jokes.

"Then how can you have her shield? When she dies the shield vanishes into thin air…"Venus explained confused at the mere sight of the shield present to her eyes.

"As I said, I don´t think she was killed here, and those little details, do matter, do the Outer Gods have trials?”

“Yes, but…HIM is the one who judges, he is scary” Venus said and Kitty nods.

“You don´t need to be afraid, in fact, you seem to be a very dedicated Herald and does not wish to destroy this planet, how about we try to solve this out?” Kitty suggested, “HIM is scary, but, the man is in love with Zaorva and sure he does not wishes to punish the wrong planet over the real culprits, right?”

(Are you afraid, Venus?  
Yes  
Don´t be, I´m with you)

“The Pheonix told us a funny story…but the Pheonix is always wrong” Venus speaks not giving more details to Kitty “be aware, you may talk to him but there´s no guarantee you may return…he´s manipulative at the best”

“I know, I saw him more than once, guess what? He does not frighten me” Then Kitty offers her hand to Venus to rose up.

“I can see what she liked this planet so much, everyone here is unique”

(Why you like earth so much?  
Because, everyone on this planet, is unique and special in their own way, that´s very precious to me, Venus)


	6. Trials and tribulations

N/A: What am I doing? Just let´s see what I can do with this premise.

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw)

The home, as Venus points out, where Kitty is located is anything but cosy is far too alien and unfamiliar now. Kitty was here before yet it feels a lifetime now and nothing remains the same in the house where the Crawling God resides, maybe, Kitty argue with herself, that´s the point, chaos is always changing. Chaos without order is wild and illogical, was that Zaorva´s position as well?

“Kitty?” Venus asked with the evidence in her hand and a worrying expression on her face “are you alright? I got the proof but I´m not sure if that´s enough to convince HIM” Venus flick the lock of her hair behind her ears as stares into Kitty´s eyes.

(There´s something familiar that Venus can´t help by thinking. Far too familiar)

“I know you´re afraid of him, but, I´d have to do this…is my planet"Kitty assures the other woman who is smiling nervous and showing, by body language, how much fear HIM install in the others.

"If the worse comes to happen?” Venus asked and Kitty reply easily holding the shield.

“If we can´t change his mind about Zaorva´s death, then…we´ll fight” the shield once again is glowing on his owner´s hands “I won´t let the earth be destroyed” Venus still looks at the shield in longing and confusion, it wasn´t that secretive as she hopes as Kitty continues “the shield is mine ever since I can remember, father, said when I was four years old I summon this shield and only I could touch it, it never occurs to me that this shield could have a story aside from being my shield” Kitty smiles gently at her faithful weapon.

“He loves her very much and she loved him with all her soul, however, not even him could summon her shield and you can. Zaorva´s death was a mystery that no one dares to solve” Venus explained remembering the few telltale conversations she held with HIM.

“Zaorva wasn´t killed in the planet, something drags her from the space to the ocean,” Venus noticed how Kitty´s face morph into something unpleasant as the word ocean is spoken(Zaorva never liked the ocean) “but the fight was held in the space…and while the final blow may have happened in the ocean, she didn´t die there” Kitty is thinking and analysing the situation, no Outer God ever dies and no one saw Zaorva´s body turning into dust…only HIM.

Could it be that HIM was tired to share power with her? Well, maybe it was a prank that gone awfully wrong as Outer Gods shouldn´t die…

“Wait, you told me HIM killed Chtulu, right? what happened to the body?” Kitty asked and Venus now feels uncomfortable.

“Well…he ate it” Venus replied feeling nauseated and Kitty can understand why “that´s why he is so high in the court, he is that powerful, no other Outer God could have done what he did”

The room feels smaller and smaller and while Venus is scared and knowing what comes next, Kitty, for her part, is calm as someone emerges to the room, a man wearing victorian outfits (the male type) with a sour expression on his face.

“Is him?” Venus asked knowing about his thousands and thousands of masks, however, Kitty only shakes her head boring.

“No, who are you?” Kitty asked feeling bored all of sudden. She has to prepare her case for the trial with an Outer God, she has no time to waste.

“I´m Randolph Carter” the man introduces himself looking Kitty up and down and clearly not liking the view “and I´m one of his lovers” the man stated and Venus is at loss of words while Kitty regards Carter as nothing more than an insect.

“And you are here to tell me to stay away from your man? Look, I know about you, I study your case” Kitty answer coming closer to the man “a racist white old man that thinks himself superior because you survive one of his many tests or maybe he was bored and decided to fuck with your mind and now the white man thinks superior to everyone” Kitty comes closer and Carter take a step back.

“I know about you, I´m not impressed, neither is HIM, living from lucid dream to lucid dream has a high toll to pay, you don´t exist anymore…you are nothing more than his shadow and soon enough you will be forgotten as your energy will be absorbed by him”

“Listen here JEW,” Carter said with a pompous tone pointing his finger to Kitty …the barbed tone dies on his lips as all his teeth fall from his mouth and his finger decay slowly. Now, a new voice emerges in the room and this time it´s really him(Kitty nods to Venus to make extra official)

“Now, Carter, you´re testing my patience and you succeed in anger me, so, maybe I should take Kitty´s advice and end with you pathetic existence here and there” there´s nobody for the voice, but Venus could feel the entity is here. The entity is large than life. The room seems smaller and smaller until Venus understand that´s not the room, is themselves insignificant.

“Hey” kitty speaks easily to the entity who now has golden eyes, no real form, looking at her “if you are going to eat don´t do it here, Venus is scared and we have to prepare ourselves for the trial”

“Right, you love pointless things, lucky for you, I like a good trial, either way…I don´t want to scare poor Venus” the Crawling God of Chaos replied and as the shadows engulf Carter, who looks almost lifeless, Nightcrawler speak one last time “have your way, Katzchen, either way, I´ll win” and with that, the entity is gone and so is Carter.

Once the entity is gone, the room is normal, as much as possible.

“Venus, are you alright?” Kitty asked to the red hair who only nods, not trusting her own words right now “Ok, I´ll contact the X-men and the others, look, I may have a chance of stopping the destruction, however, this does not mean the army should rest”

Kitty uses a magical spell, that works in this place, to communicate with the X-men, Kitty talked with Ororo to warm Wakanda that Belasco may attack there first. Ororo and T´Challa used to be an item until they broke up(T´Challa didn´t understand the mutants and Ororo didn´t have the patience to explain something that is painfully obvious)

“I hope I can convince them…"Kitty speaks fearfully for the first time.

__________________________________________  
Nightcrawler is chewing a leg that used to belong to Carter and is paying attention to her moves, his eyes are always on her. Always. There´s something painfully familiar with her moves and Nightcrawler can´t stop by thinking on HER again. She is always on his mind.

Zaorva and now Kitty.

"I like a good trial, so, impress me Katzchen, show me what you got” Nightcrawler stated in his room alone.

Zaorva and Kitty.

Zaorva and Kitty.

Those words are glued in his mind now.


	7. It´s only you

N/A: It´s almost over!!!

[@djinmer4](https://tmblr.co/mxHYMDeZZDFikE3hSuF95pw) [@discordsworld](https://tmblr.co/m1eEP9vBN6DHJWr199Y_vtQ) 

[Music for this](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F_kIrRooQwuk&t=MTZlZTk5YzRjNTRlYmQ0OTgwOWRmMzA1ZGM2YjIwYzc1MWI2MzEyYixEYWZ3dUluVw%3D%3D&b=t%3Afi7AX7Gl4gn8h6Me8z2gjw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkurtty-drabbles.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182557740166%2Fsulovecraft-au-it-s-only-you&m=1)

The ways of a court are a bit similar no matter the country, of course, this applies even to intergalactic ones. The court has an aesthetic worth of Tim Burton or David Lynch as Kitty´s eyes analyse the tentacles belong to the entities. They don´t appear to have the intelligence or maybe they do but Kitty is too primitive to understand their action.

However, the most bizarre looking creature does not take the fundamental aspect of the court, there´s a leader and they all follow and hope to please him, and this one entity is the judge of the trial.

Venus is doing her best to avoid the eyes of the Chaos itself(luckily, his eyes and attention are solely on one person) as the trial begins. One of Nyathortep´s heralds, a warlock of another dimension who served Nyathortep for centuries now.

The man has a skull like make-up(Kitty notice is a bit smeared but the man didn´t seem to notice) did a speech in regards the death of Zaorva(not even him dares to outer the name Zaorva looking in fear at the master, who is changing faces as it seems fit)  and how Kitty is the last herald made by SHE and thus shouldn´t try to defy the chaos itself.

Kitty rolls her eyes at this poor attempt of dialogue.

“Can I speak now or I shall wait for another herald of yours to make another speech?” Kitty speaks and many gasps at such insolence their words are surprisingly eloquent for creatures that have tentacles and more tentacles “please, stop talking, you´re repeating the same word all over again” Kitty explained and suddenly there´s silence.

“You understand what they are speaking?” Venus asked in shock and Kitty can´t fathom why “of course, they are speaking pretty loud the same word” Kitty repeat herself loud enough to the other to listen, especially him,  and their eyes are on Kitty.

“I don´t believe a word of what you speak, Zaorva´s death is far too convenient,  Chtulu lures her from the space to earth with the help of his heralds, but…there´s no record of she dying on Earth” Kitty look fiercely at the chaos itself.

“Because he ate her remains…” Chaos speaks and the mood gets colder. “And I ate him, ceased his existence”

“And this makes your hate towards of Earth even less sensible, Zaorva created this planet, how dare you to try to destroy it?” Venus makes signals for Kitty to stop, but the woman didn´t stop “ who is to tell that you didn´t plan for Zaorva´s death?”

Silence as the Chaos look at her focused and devoid of emotion. Now the mass of chaos created a form, not his real form but close enough to make even members of his court terrified.

“Maybe Nyathortep was tired to share his power and title and decide to get rid of her” Kitty speaks looking at him fearless and absent to the rest of the world. There´s only Kitty and HIM.

A tentacle tries to squash. Tries to, as a shield comes out and stop the action easily, many gasps as this shield is well known, is the Zaorva´s shield and the situation gets stranger. After all, no one but Zaorva can use the shield.

“Why do you want to destroy Earth? Nyarlathotep?” Kitty asked looking into his eyes, feeling the fear, the anger, the sadness and the insanity run freely “Why?” she asked as her eyes begin to change colour as well her hands. “Is my home, my life is there, why do you think you can destroy my planet without a second thought? How dare you to say you love Zaorva when you will do something like that?” Kitty still gazes upon Chaos who now retrieve the tentacles slowly and goes away in shock. Back to his throne watching the scene shiver in anticipation

“Is my planet” kitty is crying as her face is a crystal blue colour “I live here, my friends live there, there´s life, why?”

Venus and many others look at the scene in shock, not only for the outburst, not only for the shield but …this blue hue is associated with one entity.

“You´re back” Chaos speaks taking a deep breath and only after a few moments Kitty realized he´s crying “ I hate Earth as is a memory of you, that I lost you, I …you´re back, Zaorva” Chaos speak in awe.

Kitty is unsure of what to say until she noticed the hands.

“Am I Zoarva?”


End file.
